Samhain
by MizarCullen
Summary: En la noche de Halloween, las puertas entre los dos mundos se abren durante tres días para el disfrute de los oscuros. Jasper no desea entrar al mundo de los mortales pero la vida de Bella se verá alterada necesitando que él actúe. ¿Dejará Jasper a un lado su miedo a hacerle daño para luchar por lo que realmente anhela tener?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas. Les traigo una nueva historia, ambientada en Halloween. Lo sé, me he adelantado un poco pero prometí publicarla lo antes posible. Estoy nerviosa por si no es de su agrado, espero que sí les guste. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAMHAIN.<strong>

Según el calendario celta, el año se dividía en dos partes: la mitad clara y la mitad oscura. Así, se consideraba que el año se daba comienzo con la mitad oscura; la celebración del año nuevo tenía lugar durante las tres noches de Samonios, la luna llena más cercana entre el equinoccio de otoño y el solsticio de invierno. La lunación entre octubre y noviembre era la elegida para la festividad.

**Primera noche.**

Esta noche tenía lugar la primera luna del Samhain. Hoy se abrían las puertas al otro mundo, se daba total libertad a todos los seres oscuros para que camparan a sus anchas en el mundo de los mortales... Los monstruos se encontraban ansiosos por la fiesta de posesión, de gula, deseo y sangre que estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos ellos tenían sus preferencias y cada uno reclamaba a uno o más mortales para cumplir sus fantasías y saciar los más bajos apetitos. Porque hoy y las próximas dos noches todo estaba permitido. Todo valía. Y eso, sin lugar a dudas, desataba una devastadora expectación.

Sin embargo, para Jasper, estas tres lunas de fiesta no eran más que tres noches normales y corrientes. A él, el mundo de los humanos no le interesaba para nada; todo lo que él podría llegar a necesitar se encontraba allí con él. Pero, existía una única cosa que albergaba ese mundo, algo por lo que daría todo lo que tenía por poseerlo, hacerlo suyo y unirlo a él por el resto de la eternidad... Y ese algo era una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, una niña que había crecido hasta convertirse en una bella joven que robaba el aliento a todo aquel que posara su mirada en ella. ¡Como la deseaba! ¡Como moría por marcar su suave piel con las caricias de sus manos y embriagarse con su sabor! Pero eso no podía ser, ella era humana y él no se conformaría con tenerla solamente tres únicas noches al año.

No.

Jasper, moría de tentación y dolor pero no quería ser el monstruo egoísta que realmente es; quiere ser el caballero de brillante armadura por ella aunque sus instintos luchen contra esto. Quiere dejarla tener una vida completamente normal, sin nada paranormal que la perturbe.

Así, con una botella de whisky añejo, sentado en su sillón favorito veía como chispeaban las llamas del fuego de la chimenea; con su mente divagando sobre aquella chica de nombre Isabella. Debía ser fuerte y no caer en la tentación de mirarla. No era sano para su cordura, no era adecuado para la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para resistir el no ir a por ella... Pero la mejor forma de evitar la tentación es caer en ella.

-Muéstramela.- Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Inmediatamente, el fuego cambió a un color azul intenso definiendo una especie de espejo, en el cual comenzó a matizarse la imagen de una calle muy transitada de alguna ciudad en particular. Por ella, caminaban una gran mayoría de personas y entre ellas, se encontraba Isabella, o como a ella le gustaba, Bella. Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, con su largo cabello rizado suelto, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío; iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y un cárdigan de color Borgoña. En los pies llevaba unas botas sueltas de material color marrón que le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Simplemente sencilla y hermosa. Sin un ápice de ostentación y arrogancia. Sin ninguna vacilación, Jasper podría afirmar que ella era el ser más bello que en toda su larga existencia habían podido ver sus ojos. Bella parecía ir con prisa hacia algún lugar determinado, sus pasos eran firmes y seguros. Y eso a él le gustaba.

Había extrañado sobremanera el verla. No se había percatado cuanta falta le hacía ver al menos su reflejo hasta este momento, su oscuro corazón mantenía un ritmo acelerado en su pecho desde que el espejo de fuego había hecho aparecer el reflejo de la chica.

-¿Otra vez mirando a la humana, amo?

¡Mierda! De nuevo Fafnir lo había pillado mirando a Isabella. Maldito dragón entrometido.

-No es de tu incumbencia maldita serpiente.- Le respondió mientras se movía inquieto en su sillón rojo.

-¡Soy un dragón! ¡No una simple serpiente!-Gritó el pequeño dragón de forma molesta.

-Oh si claro, disculpe usted su majestad.

-No me engañas, sé que lo haces para distraerme del tema principal. ¿Por qué sigues mirándola desde lejos si no te vas a arriesgar a ir a por ella? Esta noche comienza el Samhain, puedes salir de aquí e ir al mundo de los humanos a por ella. Es fácil.

-No digas estupideces Fafnir, ¿qué coño haría ella aquí? Sería muy egoísta de mi parte llevar a cabo ese tonto plan tuyo.

-¿Y qué? Eres un dios, por no especificar más y decir que eres el dios de la guerra, el más poderoso de todo este lugar. Llevas siglos encerrado en esta zona de la puerta, mirando y cuidando a todos los demás oscuros, velando por su seguridad y cargando a tus espaldas miles de responsabilidades. Te mereces ser un poco feliz.

-¿Sólo un poco?-Preguntó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios.

-Bueno, un poco no. Más bien ¡muy mucho! ¡Vamos amo! Sé que el ama sería feliz aquí.

Eso último llamó la atención del dios rubio, provocando que dejase de fijar su mirada en el fuego azul y girase la cabeza para observar más detenidamente al dragón dorado.

-¿Has tenido una visión sobre eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que Isabella tiene un futuro claro para ti? Recuerdo haberte prohibido fijar tu ojo de vidente en ella. No debemos interferir en su vida. No está bien.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa si algo está bien o no?-Dijo Fafnir resoplando fuertemente por su nariz.

-Desde que la vida de ella está en juego. ¿Crees qué no he barajado mil veces la opción de traerla aquí conmigo y apartarla de todo el estúpido mundo humano en el que vive? Ciento, miles de veces y al final de todas esas ocasiones siempre llego a la misma respuesta: no. Es peligroso para ella y egoísta de mi parte. Olvídalo dragón.

-Eres un completo idiota amo.

-¿Cómo te atreves jodida serpiente?- Dijo Jasper tirando el vaso de whisky que tenía en su mano mientras se levantaba del sillón y descargaba una pequeña porción de su poder en el pequeño dragón dorado.

Porque sí, estaba cabreado, muy cabreado; pero no con Fafnir sino consigo mismo. Odiaba llevar todos estos años haciendo lo correcto para que Isabella viviese en paz y no lo que él realmente quería. El dragón sólo quería ayudarle con ello y verlo feliz.

Mierda.

En cuanto hubo procesado dicho pensamiento dejó de asfixiar a Fafnir y lo tomó en sus brazos para acunarlo. El mini dragón se acurrucó en su regazo ronroneando por el gesto recibido de su amo.

-Lo siento serpiente, no quería hacerte daño.

-Lo sé amo, yo no debí darte tanto la lata con el tema.

-No te preocupes, sé que lo haces por mi bien. ¿Pero entiendes que para mí el que ella sea feliz es lo más importante verdad? Ella tiene su vida hecha ya en su mundo, es tan joven y hermosa… Me aterra el pensar que puedo hacerle daño Fafnir, no lo soportaría. No sería capaz de aguantar esa gran carga. Odiaría que me mirase con desprecio.

-Ella no lo haría amo, ella es el ser más dulce que ese dichoso mundo de mortales haya podido tener.

-Sí, lo es.

El dragón movió su cuerpo ligeramente para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jasper, el cual seguía acunando a la bestia y meciéndolo ligeramente.

-Por cierto amo, ¿por qué está corriendo la pequeña ama?

Jasper se giró para volver a mirar el fuego de la chimenea y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Su chica corría entre las calles de la ciudad girando su cabeza hacia atrás como si algo la estuviera siguiendo, su rostro reflejaba miedo y la situación no presagiaba nada bueno. ¿Qué coño pasaba?

-¿Las puertas ya se abrieron amo?

-Sí, los primeros oscuros ya han salido a cazar.

-¿Alguno de los nuestros tendrá que ver con esto?

-Prohibí a todos que se acercarán a ella. Nadie tiene mi beneplácito para poner un solo dedo en ella Fafnir, si alguno se atreviera pagaría con el final de su vida.

-¡Mire amo! ¡Allí! ¿Ve eso? Es un oscuro, está acechándola. ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-Fafnir, me temo que tú y yo iremos de cacería en la noche de Halloween. Tenemos que poner a salvo a Isabella.

-¡Sí amo!

-Nuestro objetivo es Bella pequeño dragón, lo primero es ella. A los malditos oscuros les daremos caza después ¿entendido?

-¡Hay que salvar a la amita Bella!

La adrenalina de la persecución comenzaba a fluir por las venas del dios de la guerra, la expectativa de acribillar a unas incautas bestias por incumplir una de sus órdenes se presentaba ante él como un suculento plato en el que hincar el diente. Sí, se deleitaría con la muerte de aquellos oscuros, disfrutaría descuartizándolos y tirarlos a la laguna negra.

Dulce y suculenta venganza.

Nadie tocará a Isabella y saldrá impune.

.

.

.

Estaba aterrada. No sabía qué hacer. Llevaba un buen rato caminando rápido entre las calles solitarias de la ciudad en busca de alguna vía para llegar a algún maldito sitio transitable por más personas. La noche había caído, dando paso al tiempo de la fiesta. Hoy era Halloween y debido a ello las calles y las casas se encontraban decoradas con calabazas, guirnaldas y telarañas de plástico. Horas antes había visto a niños pequeños disfrazados yendo puerta por puerta a pedir caramelos, aun vistiendo de pequeños monstruos se veían adorables. Para Bella eso era lo más divertido de esa festividad, la alegría y el entusiasmo de los niños por ir pidiendo caramelos junto a sus amigos.

Ella extrañaba todo aquello. Desde que sus padres murieron dejó de celebrar cualquier fiesta. No se sentía con fuerzas para celebrar alguna. Cuando sufrieron el accidente de tráfico todo su mundo cambió al igual que ella. Al ser mayor de edad y sin ningún familiar al que acudir ella misma tuvo que tomar todas las decisiones. Así que decidió poner en venta la casa en la que vivió su infancia y que le traía tantos recuerdos de sus padres con los que cargar y se mudó a otra ciudad para empezar desde cero y labrarse un futuro como sus padres querían. ¿La carrera que decidió estudiar? Fácil: Literatura, era su pasión y vivía cada conocimiento que adquiría para poder saborearlo y hacerlo una parte de ella. Bella adoraba leer y perderse en los mundos ocultos que habitaban entre las páginas de los libros, analizar por qué el autor mostraba esas ideas y de esa forma, las representaciones literarias de los personajes con un significado oculto y listo para ser descubierto.

Hacía tres años desde la muerte de sus padres y podría decirse que la muchacha había progresado lo suficiente para considerar que llevaba una vida "normal". Sin embargo, había algo que le faltaba. Un pequeño detalle el cual le permitiese ser feliz aunque ella estaba ajena a dicha falta.

No se puede echar de menos algo que nunca se ha tenido.

Sin embargo, ahora sí que echaba de menos una cosa: tranquilidad. Desde hacía rato algo extraño la estaba siguiendo. A Bella no le parecían humanos normales, tenían como una especie de aura oscura que los envolvía y sinceramente, le daba escalofríos. Estaba comenzando a asustarse muchísimo y dejándose llevar por el pánico; sobre todo cuando uno de esos hombres la estaba tomando en estos momentos por el codo.

-¿Dónde vas con tantas prisas dulzura?- Le dijo el hombre con unos ojos completamente rojos y con una mirada de lascivia que repasaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-¡Suélteme!- Gritó Bella mientras liberaba su brazo con un brusco movimiento. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, aterrada con la mera idea de que alguno de esos hombres le volviera a poner un solo dedo encima.

-¡No podrás huir de nosotros encanto! ¡Somos más fuertes que tú!-Oyó decir a uno de ellos desde lejos.

El pánico iba propagándose más y más a medida que avanzaba entre las callejuelas de ese barrio en el que nunca había estado. Todo se encontraba en penumbra salvo por la luz de alguna que otra farola desperdigada por la calle, las sombras parecían alargarse y cernirse sobre ella, encerrándola en una prisión de la que no era posible salir. Y eso pareció ser lo que realmente ocurrió porque cuando trató de dar otra zancada más le fue completamente imposible.

Te dije que no serías capaz de librarte de nosotros dulzura.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sois? ¡Déjenme ir!- Chilló Bella mientras se agarraba de los barrotes de sombras zarandeándolos con toda la fuerza que tuvo para tratar de liberarse.

Algo imposible.

-¡Soltadme! ¡No le diré nada a nadie! ¡Por favor!

-Claro que no lo harás belleza, porque pasarás tus últimas horas en este mundo con nosotros. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia con alguno de nosotros?

-Déjate de estupideces Aro y tómala. Quiero probar su sangre. Huele deliciosa.

-¡No!

Bella comenzó a llorar por todas las horribles ideas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Estas horribles criaturas, porque sí, no eran humanos para nada; iban a matarla después de hacerle lo que sea que se les estuviera pasando por la cabeza. El supuesto tipo que se llamaba Aro entró a la jaula improvisada y la agarró por los dos brazos. Ella pataleo sin lograr atizarla siquiera un mero golpe. La bestia simplemente se carcajeo por su patético intento de defensa.

-No podrás hacernos daños. Somos oscuros, somos seres muy superiores a vosotros los humanos. Pero hay que decir que sois realmente suculentos y la boca se me hace agua.- Y el dolor llegó a su cuerpo, el monstruo le había mordido en el cuello clavando sus afilados colmillos; desgarrando su piel para comenzar a beber su sangre. La bestia gimió de placer nada más degustar ese rico sabor en sus papilas y comenzó a restregar su erección en el estómago de la joven.

-¡Oye Aro! ¡Déjanos un poco a los demás! No la vayas a desangrar tú solo.- Dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba a Isabella.

-Deja de quejarte y muérdela como pienso hacer yo Caius, huele malditamente bien.-El tercer hombre en discordia tomó su brazo izquierdo para morderle la muñeca y comenzar a alimentarse.

-Eres un mandón Marcus pero ahora eso mismo me da exactamente igual teniendo a esta muñequita aquí.- La última bestia le mordió su antebrazo derecho con todas sus ganas y Bella no pudo más que emitir un pequeño jadeo ante el dolor tan insoportable que estaba sufriendo.

Porque no era solamente sentir el bocado y el desgarre de su piel, era también el veneno que los oscuros le inyectaban el cual actuaba como un ácido corrosivo. Sentía que se quemaba desde dentro, ardía de dolor como si un completo fuego helado la atravesase desde la cabeza hasta los pies. No quería perder el conocimiento pero el vaciado de sangre que estaba sufriendo estaba ganándole la partida y ello la llevó a desvanecerse completo de la realidad, sin ninguna conciencia de lo que ocurría mientras cerraba los ojos y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Solo recordaría un último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento definitivamente.

Iba a morir.

.

.

.

Ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde. No pensaba rendirse antes de luchar, la vida de su mujer estaba en juego. Nada valía más que eso. Ni siquiera la suya. Tanto él como Fafnir volaban a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Isabella. Estaba aterrado por la posible alternativa de que no llegara a tiempo a salvarla. ¿Sería el cruel destino capaz de jugarle tan mala pasada?

-Amo, ¿dónde está? No veo nada ahí abajo.-Dijo el dragón terriblemente asustado ante la idea de perder a su futura ama. No quería que su amo se quedara más tiempo solo.

-Solo cien metros más y los encontraremos. Ya puedo oler la sangre de Isabella. Los malditos la están saboreando Fafnir. Los voy a matar. Y disfrutaré con ello.

-La amita no puede morir, no quiero.

-No lo hará. Nosotros llegaremos primero.-Jasper lo dijo tratando de convencer a Fafnir pero mayormente a quien trataba de convencer era a él mismo.

La adrenalina de la cacería y el miedo de perderla se mezclaban dentro de él empujándolo a ir muchísimo más rápido de lo que era posible. Odiaba volar de esta manera pero al no saber el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Bella lo hacia la forma de transportarse más adecuada. A sus oídos llegó un quejido de dolor, el cual llegaba directamente a su corazón. Un poco más, solo un poco.

A lo lejos divisó una calle solitaria en la cual había una jaula de sombras en donde vio al grupo de oscuros alimentarse de Isabella. Su cuerpo literalmente ardió ante la imagen y terminó desvaneciéndose en el acto para acabar apareciéndose justo al lado de las bestias.

-Buenas noches caballeros, veo que han comenzado a celebrar el Samhain por todo lo alto.

Inmediatamente los tres monstruos dejaron de alimentarse de la joven y se giraron para mirar al Dios de la guerra. Ellos temblaron ante la imagen del ser superior, el aura de peligro que siempre lo rodeaba se había intensificado de forma incalculable provocando que el temor se disparara en sus cuerpos. Nada bueno podía presagiarse aquí. A los ojos del dios habían cometido un delito sagrado y un doloroso castigo les sería impuesto. Y todo por el deseo de la sangre.

-¿Nada que decir? Bien, mejor para mí.

Y antes de que ninguno de los tres vampiros pudieran actuar fueron incinerados en el acto por el poder del dios. Ninguna llama apareció, ningún haz de luz, nada. Absolutamente nada. Simplemente se desvanecieron dejando un espacio en blanco en el lugar en el que se encontraban. La sed de venganza pareció mitigarse un poco dentro de Jasper. Pero no era suficiente. Más adelante aplacaría completamente su sed de venganza. Ahora lo importante era Bella.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Fafnir, el cual había aumentado su tamaño para sostener con su cuerpo el de la sangrentada mujer. La imagen era como un cuchillo clavado directamente en su corazón. Ella no podía morir, él no lo iba a permitir.

Jamás.

-¿Cómo está, Fafnir?-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante de su mujer, acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mal, ha perdido mucha sangre y hay algo más… No sé qué es. Le pasa algo más, amo.

Jasper cerró sus ojos y apoyó su mente en la de Isabella, concentrándose en el cuerpo de ella y lo que encontró no fue nada agradable. Los malditos oscuros la habían mordido inyectándole su veneno, y no solo uno sino los tres; por tanto, el veneno en su sistema era el triple de la cantidad normal.

Malditos fueran.

Su mujer iba a transformarse en un vampiro, se convertiría en un ser oscuro cuyo mundo sería ahora el de las sombras. Ella iba a formar parte de su universo. La alegría y la tristeza lo abordaron al mismo tiempo. La primera porque tendría a Bella junto a él para siempre y la segunda porque la alejaría de todo lo que ella conocía hasta ahora. Le aterraba la idea de que ella llegara a odiarlo por ello.

No podría soportarlo.

-Ella está sufriendo la transformación Fafnir. Sera una oscura.

-¡Eso es estupendo amo! Podrá quedarse con nosotros.

-Sí.-Respondió contrito.

-¿No le hace ilusión, amo? La amita estará junto a usted.

-Sí Fafnir, pero le tendrá que dar la espalda a todo lo conocido. No tendrá ninguna alternativa, no podrá elegir.

-Ella lo entenderá Jasper, no te preocupes. Sé que será feliz.

-Eso espero dragón, eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Voilá! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia.<strong>

**¿Me dejarán sus comentarios para saber su opinión? ¡Por favor! Me haría mucha ilusión.**

**Me he creado un perfil en Facebook donde pondré noticias y adelantos de mis historias. Si desean tener noticias pueden buscarme y agregarme, mi nombre de perfil es "Mizar Cullen".**

**Gracias por todo. Y en especial, gracias a mis chicas que siguen "un lobo para mí" y quisieron apoyarme en publicar esta historia.  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas. Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda noche.<strong>

Verla en su cama tendida era una imagen terriblemente tentadora. Todo su cabello esparcido en la almohada, su pequeño cuerpo tumbado boca abajo y tapado por las sábanas de seda blanca hasta la parte baja de su espalda al descubierto… Porque sí, había ordenado que la bañaran y la vistieran con un camisón morado oscuro, el cual resaltaba en gran medida sobre su piel blanquecina y suave, haciéndola ver como una de sus fantasías hecha realidad. Verla dormir era algo fascinante, cautivador como un canto de sirena en plena tormenta. Nada que ver con la visión de ella varias horas antes en los brazos de esos asquerosos oscuros. Su furia había tomado todo el control de su cuerpo y había matado en el acto a los malditos, los desvaneció a la nada, en menos de un segundo sus cuerpos se habían convertido en mero polvo y sus esencias… Esa esencia que se mantiene aun siendo destruidos las mandó a la laguna negra; cómo iba a disfrutar torturándolos allí. Nunca se saciaría lo suficiente para dejarlos tranquilos; habían tocado algo que era suyo por derecho, algo prohibido para todo aquel que osase fijar sus ojos en ella. Nadie tenía derecho, sólo él; porque sí, ella era suya.

Llevaba toda la noche observándola en su cama, viendo como el veneno de vampiro hacía efecto sobre su pequeño cuerpo; en unas pocas horas se convertiría en un ser inmortal. Ella comenzaría a formar parte de su mundo y podría tenerla a su lado para siempre. Aunque… Ella podría decidir volver al mundo de los mortales y vivir allí, llevando una vida en la oscuridad de la noche. Eso sí que no lo soportaría, no deseaba darle esa opción pero se la tendría que ofrecer. Jasper no deseaba tener a Bella a su lado si no era por mera voluntad, nunca la coaccionaría a nada que ella no quisiera, jamás la obligaría a estar con él si no era su deseo.

Eso sería muy cruel incluso para un dios como él.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco del hechizo envolvente que desprendía Isabella, era demasiado atrayente para la poca cordura que le quedaba; ya que si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos se acostaría junto a ella en la cama y la arroparía con sus brazos para estrecharla contra su cuerpo… ¡Maldita sensación tan increíblemente tentadora! Decidió levantarse del diván verde en el que se encontraba sentado y caminó con paso lento hacia el salón. El whisky se convertiría de nuevo en su compañero mientras veía danzar las llamas del fuego de la chimenea.

Echándose un vaso de dicha bebida, volvió a sentarse donde había pasado tantas noches observando a su chica, ese sillón había sido testigo de sus anhelos y desdichas cada vez que la observaba. La mente de Jasper divagaba de un tema a otro sin pensar concretamente en ninguno, la situación que había creado debía ser resuelta cuanto antes ya que solo quedaban la noche de este día y la del siguiente para que Isabella eligiera su futuro. Sabía que el destino tenía tramado algo para ellos dos, lo que le preocupaba era si sus caminos se encontraban unidos o cada uno tomaría una dirección diferente. Esperaba que no, ya que si fuera el caso él se encargaría de luchar hasta el final para que su existencia estuviera junto a la de Isabella.

La luz del crepúsculo trataba filtrarse a través de las gruesas cortinas sin mucho éxito, quedaba poco para que Bella despertara y por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentaba el nerviosismo.

_Por favor Isabella, despierta ya. Quiero verte mirándome sin temor._

En la habitación del Dios de la guerra, la joven muchacha se debatía entre el estado de somnolencia y realidad. Su cuerpo se encontraba cansado pero al mismo tiempo sentía en él como un sobre exceso de energía; algo en ella estaba cambiando. Sus sentidos se encontraban un poco embotados, había demasiado ruido a su alrededor, aunque aquellos sonidos provenía de lugares bastantes alejados ¿cómo era eso posible? Y los olores… Ellos parecían haberse intensificado por mil, a su pequeña nariz llegaba la fragancia a canela de las sábanas, el aroma de un vaso de whisky añejo y el olor de la madera siendo quemada en una chimenea… Todos eran olores típicos y comunes que solían ser pasados por alto normalmente, sin embargo, ahora eso no ocurría. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Si se concentraba un poco más, era capaz de percibir el aroma de algo mucho más atrayente que todo lo anterior; un olor a lluvia y mar mezclados con la brisa fresca de una tarde de otoño. Era maravilloso, increíble, absolutamente irresistible. Sus papilas gustativas comenzaron a salivar por el deseo de probar y sentir ese sabor en su boca. Olía delicioso. Como algo superior a ella, sus párpados se abrieron de par en par, dejando que sus ojos rojos mirasen por primera vez el mundo que la rodeaba. Tenía que probar ese suculento manjar.

Levantándose como un resorte de esa cama tan confortable, puso sus pies en la mullida alfombra blanca con adornos verdes que había junto a la cama. Era tan suave… Que le entraban ganas de echarse en ella y pasar horas leyendo algún buen libro pero eso podría esperar. Ahora lo único que quería era saber a quién pertenecía ese fabuloso aroma. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia un paso tras otro. No pensaba, su mente no era capaz de realizar ningún pensamiento coherente. Solo gobernaban sus instintos en estos momentos y ella estaba bien con eso. Nada más importaba que hincar el diente para calmar su hambre.

La garganta le ardía, estaba completamente seca; como si hubiera estado sin beber nada durante semanas. El estómago le dolía por el hambre que la estaba consumiendo a pasos agigantados. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía detenerse? Avanzó por un pequeño pasillo hasta toparse con una gran puerta blanca de madera con los pomos dorados en un intrincado diseño antiguo. ¿Qué era este sitio? No le importaba, en estos momentos nada tenía importancia para Bella salvo el embriagador olor que provenía de esa sala. Sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia, tomó el pomo con su mano y lo giró para abrir la puerta. Nada más ceder un poco la puerta un fuerte golpe del deleitable aroma chocó contra su olfato provocando que la ligera cordura que la acompañaba quedara en un recóndito lugar de su mente. A una velocidad que no sabía que poseía, se movió hasta ubicarse delante un sillón rojo en frente de la chimenea. Allí se encontraba sentado un hombre desgarradoramente hermoso. Era rubio, de rasgos fuertes y marcados, cejas y nariz recta, ojos de un increíblemente azul y unos labios que tentaban a cualquier mujer a besarlos y mordisquear el inferior por ser más grueso y lamer el superior pidiendo permiso para degustar el sabor de su boca. Su cuerpo cubierto por unas muy molestas ropas era musculado, atlético; con unos hombros fuertes perfectos para agarrarse a ellos, pecho ancho y abdomen plano que seguramente estaría marcado por unos abdominales que moriría por pasar sus manos por ellos. Sus piernas eran fuertes y estaban apoyadas de manera recta. Este hombre era el dueño de ese suculento aroma.

Y era suyo.

Algo en su interior le decía que este hombre le pertenecía a ella y nada más que a ella. Así de simple. Nada ni nadie se lo arrebataría jamás y si lo intentaban ella se encargaría de mantenerlo a su lado. Su boca se hacía agua con su aroma y no lo soportaba más. La garganta le quemaba como si un hierro al rojo vivo se la estuviera marcando. Moriría si no podía saborearlo. Sin pensar en nada más, se sentó a velocidad vampírica a horcajadas sobre él, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y sus manos envolviéndose en la suavidad de su cabello rubio. Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en los del otro y el hambre era lo que predominaba en ellos.

El hambre por el otro.

Bella acercó su cara al rostro de Jasper dejando que sus narices se rozaran ligeramente.

-Mío.- Dijo ella antes de estampar sus labios en los del hombre. El beso fue desde un principio adictivo, pasional y ardiente. Un gemido de placer escapó al mismo tiempo de los dos ante la sensación de sus bocas unidas.

Los brazos de Jasper envolvieron fuertemente la cintura de Bella, acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras la besaba con toda la pasión que sentía por ella. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la primera vez que Bella lo viese reaccionaría de ese modo. Estaba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo gratamente satisfecho por la posesión de la que era objeto. Su mujer lo estaba volviendo loco a cada roce de su lengua con la suya, con los movimientos que su cuerpo estaba llevando a cabo encima del suyo, provocando que su erección se volviese más dura aun de lo que ya estaba. Mierda.

A mala gana separó su boca de los jugosos labios de su mujer, esta protestó por dicho acto pero antes de que él pudiese articular palabra alguna ella volvió a repetir.

-Eres mío. Mío.

Bella no podía soportarlo más, haber besado a este atractivo hombre no había aplacado toda su hambre; quería más, mucho más. Por eso, acercó su rostro al cuello del hombre y aspiró su aroma a lluvia. Sus colmillos le comenzaron a hormiguear y sintió como se alargaban ligeramente; con ellos, rozó sutilmente la suave piel y pudo deleitarse con el estremecimiento del hombre ante sus actos. Con una firme determinación, abrió más su boca y clavó sus pequeños y puntiagudos colmillos en su yugular.

La sangre de Jasper inundó la boca de Bella y esta gimió de placer por el sabor que su lengua estaba degustando. En estos momentos solo le importaba obtener la máxima cantidad posible de esa ambrosía. Era deliciosa, adictiva, sabrosa y mortalmente decadente. Nunca tendría suficiente de ello, nada en su vida se podrá comparar a esto. Su cuerpo vibraba de placer a cada trago que daba del cuello del hermoso hombre, un fuerte nudo comenzó a formarse en la parte baja de su estómago deseando que se rompiera en mil fragmentos. La razón no tenía ningún papel en esta obra de deleite. Solo el instinto y el placer. Hambre, demasiada hambre después de tanto tiempo encerrada en una vida cotidiana.

¿Qué le ocurría? No importaba. ¿En qué se había transformado? Le daba igual, solo necesitaba estar junto a este ser que sabía que le pertenecía.

Jasper se encontraba en una nube de dicha. Su mujer estaba alimentándose de él con una necesidad feroz. Lo marcaba a cada sorbo que daba de su cuello. Sabía que debía pararla pero no podía, se encontraba vagando en la felicidad y alegría. Ella lo quería, lo reconocía como suyo; Bella aceptaba que era su compañero de alma y caería rendido a sus pies. Su mujer volvió a mecerse encima de él y otra ola de placer lo arroyó. Pero debía ser sensato y detener esto antes de que él se dejara llevar por sus propios instintos. Con mucha suavidad, tomó las muñecas de Isabella y las posó sobre los brazos del sillón. Luego, colocó una mano en su hombro y envolvió su otra mano en el largo cabello de su chica y tiró ligeramente de él.

-Bella, debes parar.

Isabella lo ignoró completamente, ¿cómo le pedía que se detuviera si beber de él era lo mejor del mundo?

-Por favor Bella, tienes que parar cariño. Más adelante podrás volver a alimentarte de mí. Lo prometo.- Trató de razonar Jasper ejerciendo más presión sobre el cuero cabelludo de Bella.

A mala gana Isabella paró de beber. Deslizando muy lentamente sus colmillos dejó de morder a su compañero y pasó la lengua por las dos incisiones que había dejado en su morena piel. De cierta forma sabía que esta acción haría que las heridas cicatrizarán rápidamente y que a él no le dolieran en un tiempo para adelante. Ella no decidió discutir a su corazonada. Poco a poco fue alejando su rostro del cuerpo del hombre para mirarle de nuevo a la cara. Los ojos de él tenían un brillo particular, como si estuviera guardando un secreto el cual disfrutaba a raudales.

-¿Se calmó tu sed?- Preguntó Jasper con sumo interés.

-Sí. Yo… siento haberte atacado así como así. No pude evitarlo.- Respondió Bella bajando su cabeza por la vergüenza de lo que había hecho. Hasta estos momentos no se había percatado de que acababa de atacar a un completo desconocido y había bebido de él así como así.

-No sientas nada, a mí me gustó. Me llamo Jasper. Y sé que tú te llamas Isabella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no te conozco de nada. Yo no sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar realmente. ¿Qué me está pasando?

-¿Recuerdas algo antes de perder el conocimiento?

A Bella inmediatamente le asaltaron las imágenes de la persecución por la ciudad, el miedo atroz que sintió cuando esos horribles seres la apresaron y el dolor que padeció cuando la mordieron… Espera, ¿qué pasó después?

Jasper se percató de la confusión de Bella. Y decidió contarle todo lo que necesitaba saber para comenzar su vida. Pero no pensaba alejarla de su cuerpo, tenerla en su regazo era una sensación maravillosa. Así que la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos tratando de darle arropo y seguridad. Su mujer comenzó a mover sus manos sobre sus hombros de forma inconsciente. Su ceño seguía fruncido pero sus ojos rojos tenían un pequeño brillo escondido solo para él.

-Los seres que te atacaron nunca más podrán hacerte daño. Yo me encargué de ellos. No temas, nada malo volverá a pasarte.

-¿Los mataste?-preguntó ansiosa.

-Te hicieron daño, nadie saldrá impune por ponerte un dedo encima. Nunca te haré daño a ti pero quien ose dañarte lo pagará.

La respiración de Bella se volvió entrecortada ante dicha declaración pero había reclamado a Jasper como suyo y sabía que no se había equivocado en su elección.

No le tenía ningún miedo.

-Gracias.

-No es necesario darlas Bella, yo estoy para ti siempre.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? No me conoces de nada.

-Te conozco de toda tu vida, desde que eras pequeña te observé a la distancia. Fuiste una niña muy linda con tus dos coletas.- Dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Bella quedó maravillada ante tal imagen, cuando estaba serio era muy atractivo pero sonriendo su rostro se tornaba a una expresión que le encantaba ver. En su corazón se implantó el deseo de ver a este hombre sonreír siempre.

Ella se encargaría de ello.

-¿Qué me pasó después de que perdiera la conciencia? ¿Me he convertido en un monstruo?

A Jasper le horrorizó la pregunta de Bella. ¿Un monstruo? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso como ella podría considerarse un monstruo? Nunca. Imposible. Ella jamás lo sería.

-No, no eres un monstruo Bella. Ahora eres un oscuro. Un ser del reino de la noche, eres un vampiro. Los malditos que te atacaron te inyectaron su veneno y provocaron tu transformación. Yo decidí traerte a mi hogar para cuidar de ti. Te traje al mundo de las tinieblas, a tu nuevo mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca más podré tener una vida normal?- Aunque su vida estuviera anclada en la monotonía era su vida, una que ella había logrado tener con mucho esfuerzo y arrojo.

-Lo siento, pero tu sed de sangre es demasiado fuerte como para vivir entre humanos hasta que no haya pasado un tiempo. Ahora eres una neófita y tienes que aprender a controlar tu hambre.

-Yo… No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, no quiero matar nadie.- La voz de Bella se quebró en la última palabra con solo pensar en arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Ella se había convertido en un vampiro involuntariamente pero nunca jamás llegaría a ser un monstruo por propia voluntad.

Ella haría todo lo posible por evitarlo.

-Eso pensaba. Verás, ¿sabes lo que es el Samhain?- Preguntó Jasper de forma curiosa.

-No, lo siento.- Respondió Bella de forma vergonzosa por no tener idea de lo que él hablaba.

-Tranquila pequeña, no es algo conocido. El Samhain es lo que tú conoces como Halloween. Para nosotros, los oscuros, es la celebración más grande. Durante tres días se nos permite vagar entre los dos mundos: el de los mortales y el de la oscuridad. Las puertas se abren completamente y se deja paso a todo ser oscuro que desee divertirse entre los humanos. Tras esas tres noches completas las puertas se vuelven a cerrar, bloqueando cualquier intento de paso. Los oscuros que se queden en el mundo de los mortales deberán vagar durante todo un año hasta que las puertas vuelvan a abrirse para poder entrar a su reino. Ayer tuvo lugar la primera noche y ahora está teniendo lugar la segunda.

-¿Entonces hay seres que se quedan con los humanos? ¿No les pasa nada?-Bella estaba completamente curiosa por todo lo que Jasper le estaba revelando. Todo era nuevo para ella y tenía que aprender rápido.

-Los oscuros tienen que regresar a las tinieblas por ley, pero si lo desean podrán quedarse allí ateniéndose a la consecuencia de permanecer todo un año allí. No es grave, es solo que el mundo mortal los debilita si no toman la vida de humanos.

-¡Pero eso es horrible!-Exclamó Bella con horror.

-Sí, es su vida o la de los humanos. Sin embargo, hay oscuros que esto no les importa, disfrutan con la muerte. Por eso no les importa quedarse encerrados.

-¿Te pasó alguna vez?

-No, a mí no me afecta esta regla.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Bella un poco picada porque a ella sí le repercutía directamente. Se movió un poco inquieta del regazo de Jasper y sus manos descendieron los costados de este para dejarlas allí.

-Yo soy un Dios, no un oscuro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que acabo de morder y de alimentarme de un dios? ¡Cómo he sido capaz! ¡Oh no! ¿Eso está prohibido? ¿Me pasará algo?-Dijo Bella horrorizada ante la idea.

Jasper sonrió por las ocurrencias de Bella. Era realmente linda. Sería una gran compañera.

-No te preocupes, me has reclamado como tuyo y yo he aceptado. No te pasará nada. Solo te digo que ni se te ocurra morder jamás a ningún otro hombre. Solo te alimentarás de mí.-No lo soportaría. El simple hecho de imaginarse tal acto le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Yo… creo que solo tendré hambre de ti. Hueles muy bien y sabes aún mejor.- Respondió Bella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hermosa. Ella era muy hermosa pensó Jasper. Su miembro se chocó contra la prisión que era el cierre de su pantalón. Su cuerpo clamaba por reclamarla y hacerla suya al nivel más feroz y placentero que existía.

_Pronto. _

* * *

><p><strong>¡Voilá! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo de esta historia.<strong>

**¿Me dejarán sus comentarios para saber su opinión? ¡Por favor! Me haría mucha ilusión.**

**Recuerdo mi perfil en Facebook donde pongo algún adelanto de mis historias. Si desean tener noticias pueden buscarme y agregarme, mi nombre de perfil es "Mizar Cullen".**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Agradecer a: ****marieisahale****, ****helenagonzalez26-athos (gracias por buscarme en Facebook! Que por cierto me encanta el tuyo!), lemita26, Bella Salvatore.**

**Me gustaría responder a Bella Salvatore por su review: gracias por tu comentario fue muy lindo. Te pido disculpas por no haber podido crear otra historia como tú querías pero hacer una historia requiere su tiempo, necesito aclarar los puntos que tendrá así como el guion que seguirá y la personalidad de los protagonistas. Además, me ha costado mucho sacar tiempo para escribir, la vida diaria no me deja tiempo para nada. Espero que comprendas. Cuando terminé con "un lobo para mí" y "Samhain" ten seguro que llegará otra historia dedicada a vosotras.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas. Nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les me dirán que opinan.  
><strong>

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda noche. Segunda parte.<strong>

_Jasper POV._

Seguía teniendo a Bella en mis brazos. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se sentara en otro lado que no fuera mi regazo. Ella había insistido en sentarse en el sofá que estaba pegado a la pared pero como única respuesta que obtuvo de mí fue un apretón de mis brazos para acercarla más a mi pecho. Su cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro mientras que sus manos dibujaban figuras inconclusas sobre mi torso; a veces ella aspiraba un poco más fuerte de lo normal haciendo que sus pulmones se llenasen con mi esencia y que el ritmo de su corazón se acelerase en respuesta.

Me gustaba provocarle esa reacción.

Mis manos no podían estarse quietas al tenerla a ella tan cerca, con una de ellas jugaba con sus mechones de pelo y con la otra acariciaba ligeramente la piel expuesta de su muslo… Toda una tentación cabe decir. Había pasado un largo rato desde que dijimos alguna palabra; por lo visto ninguno de los dos quería romper esta atmósfera de comodidad que se había formado mientras las llamas de la chimenea creaban sombras cadenciosas sobre nosotros. No quería que este momento terminase, desde hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía de esta forma, no me sentía feliz…

Pero como siempre ocurre, todo lo bueno suele terminarse muy pronto y el ambiente relajado se vio inmediatamente interrumpido por la entrada intempestiva de mi maldito dragón parlante.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¿Dónde está? ¡Le traigo noticias!- Gritó mientras abría las puertas dobles de madera de par en par y entraba al salón.

Bella pegó un pequeño brinco sobre mí debido a la visita inesperada de Fafnir. Su mirada se posó directamente sobre el pequeño dragón dorado y sus ojos se agradaron enormemente por la sorpresa de ver dicho animal mitológico entrando una sala como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. En cierta forma para Fafnir lo era.

-¿Eso es un dragón? ¿Existen?- Preguntó Isabella con un tono de voz completamente curioso, carente de miedo y tremendamente tierno si cabe decir. Mi mujer se removió inquieta sobre mis piernas para poder levantarse y acercarse a mi súbdito.

-Por supuesto que soy un dragón amita. Me llamo Fafnir, me siento muy feliz porque puedo ver que has despertado y estás junto al amo. Mucho gusto.-Dijo el dragón mientras realizaba una reverencia hacía Isabella, la cual se había acercado lo suficiente a él para colocarse en frente del dragón.

-Encantada pequeño dragón, no tienes que llamarme ama. Soy Bella. ¿Y por qué me llamas ama?- Preguntó con confusión. Giró su rostro para mirarme a ver si yo le podría dar una respuesta.

-Porque el dios Jasper es mi amo y yo quiero que tú lo seas también. ¿No me acepta amita?- Cuestionó Fafnir con un ligero puchero en su expresión. Un tanto macabro a decir verdad, porque no concuerda mucho que un dragón ponga ese gesto. Pequeño manipulador.

El rostro confuso de Bella se transformó inmediatamente a uno de inquietud por haber hecho un posible daño al dragón metomentodo.

-¡No! ¡Claro que te acepto! ¡Por favor no te pongas triste!- Respondió acortando la distancia entre ellos y acariciando la cabeza de Fafnir suavemente con sus finos dedos. El dichoso dragón comenzó a ronronear de gusto y a mí me entró un poco de rabia al ver dicha escena, porque hasta hace solo unos pocos minutos yo era el receptor de esas caricias dulces. En estos momentos no me simpatizaba para nada mi súbdito.

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir Fafnir?- Pregunté mientras me acomodaba en mi sillón alzando el codo para colocarlo sobre el brazo del sillón y apoyar mi cabeza sobre mi mano de forma aburrida.

-¡Oh es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado al ver a la ama Bella! Emmet ha llegado con noticias sobre las tierras del Sur. Dice que María está reclutando un ejército para lograr romper las puertas del Samhain y destruir el mundo de los mortales. ¿Qué vamos a hacer amo?

-Maldita fuera ella.- Dije mientras me levantaba inmediatamente y me acercaba a Bella para rodear su cintura y acercarla a mi cuerpo.- Fafnir, avisa a Emmet para que prepare a un grupo de guerreros para partir hacia esas tierras. Debemos impedir a toda costa que María lleve a cabo su plan.

-¡Enseguida señor!- Dijo el dragón mientras salía disparado por las puertas para llevar a cabo mi orden.

-¿Yo puedo ir contigo?- Bella me preguntó con un tono de voz bajo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondí con un tono demasiado fuerte, el cual provocó que sus hombros decayesen y bajase su barbilla para apartar sus ojos de los míos. Mierda, había sido un puto insensible. Pero la sola idea de ponerla de nuevo en peligro me aterraba, por nada del mundo iba a llevarla conmigo a un lugar donde estaba claro que iba a suceder una batalla. Ella se había convertido en mía desde el momento en el que nos besamos y tomó mi sangre, era mi derecho y mi orgullo cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal… Incluso de mí.

-Lo siento, no quería causarte molestias.

-Joder Isabella soy un bruto, lo siento. Es que me pongo a pensar en llevarte a la guerra conmigo y me entra un miedo terrible. No quiero ponerte expuesta a ningún peligro, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir ningún dolor de nuevo. Ahora estás a salvo y está en mi mano que siga siendo así.- Mi mano tomó su babilla para alzar su rostro y que sus ojos vieran la veracidad de mis palabras en los míos.

-Oh Jasper, pero no quiero que me pongas a salvo a costa de tu vida. Eso no está bien. ¿Tendrás cuidado cierto?- Su tono era de completa preocupación.

-Claro que lo tendré. Ahora tengo un motivo por el cual volver a casa sano y salvo sin ningún rasguño sobre mi cuerpo. Además, soy un dios, ningún arma puede hacerme daño sea del tipo que sea.

-¿Tampoco otro dios?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tampoco, soy el dios de mayor rango que existe en el mundo oscuro. Ninguno es superior a mí. Pueden provocarme algún daño pero para que tú lo entiendas sería como una ligera raspadura en la rodilla cuando te caes de la bici.- Traté de explicarle para que ella entendiese que no era necesario su estado de preocupación por mí. Aunque verla intranquila por mí era gratificante… Creo que hacía bastantes siglos que no me sentía así.

-Eso está muy bien, pero de todas formas no te dejes hacer ningún rasguño. No quiero tener que derramar sangre.- Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos carmesí ante lo último dicho. Excitante. Esa era la palabra exacta para decir en estos momentos en los que mi mujer dejaba ver su lado posesivo sobre mí.

-Tendré cuidad Bella. No dejaré que nada me pase.- Me agaché para darle un beso en su frente, era tan pequeña comparada conmigo…- Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo. Dejaré a Fafnir cuidando del palacio.

Y antes de que ella dijera algo más posé mis labios sobre los suyos para tomar un beso de despedida. Quería ser dulce y tierno pero sentir su adictivo sabor provocaba todo lo contrario en mí. Me hacía besarla con pasión y con un descontrol completamente desconocido para mí, anhelaba fundirme en su piel, llegar hasta su corazón para hacerme el dueño irrevocable de él, para estar en todos sus pensamientos hasta el fin de los tiempos, para abrasar todo su ser y derretirlo junto con el mío. Isabella respondió a mi beso de igual forma, era una lucha descarnada por el dominio de la pasión sobre el otro, como el encuentro de dos titanes en una lucha donde sus vidas dependían de obtener cada vez más del otro. Pero todo esto no era suficiente. Así que introduje mi lengua en su boca para obtener más de la decadente esencia que exudaba a cada respiración que hacía, su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío ante mi invasión y un ligero gemido vibró en su boca. Pero Bella no quiso quedarse atrás y su lengua respondió a las caricias de la mía, incitándome a jugar y exigir más aún. Joder, besarla era como el paraíso. Tenía que parar, era necesario que parase en estos momentos o jamás partiría hacia la batalla. De manera tajante reduje la fogosidad de nuestro beso y lentamente separé mis labios de los suyos. Dejé mi frente apoyada sobre la suya, aun con los ojos cerrados y acariciando levemente su nariz con la mía. No quería irme, pero debía llevar a cabo esta confrontación para hacer este lugar uno lo mínimamente seguro para Bella.

-Vuelve pronto.

-Lo haré.

Y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me separé de Bella y partí hacia donde mis camaradas estaban esperándome.

.

.

.

_Bella POV._

Mi cabeza daba vueltas todavía por aquel beso que Jasper me había dado. Había sido perfecto, inigualable. Todavía podía oler su esencia en mi piel y eso me fascinaba a la misma vez que me aturdía. Sabía que mi mente no estaba lúcida del todo, acababa de convertirme en vampiro y todo esta magnificado por mil. Era demasiado abrumador. Tenía que calmarme y con la esencia de Jasper en el aire de la habitación no iba a ser posible, así que decidí volver a la habitación en la que había despertado.

No hace falta decir que además de ser torpe mi sentido de la orientación era nulo. Esta casa o más bien palacio (como dijo Jasper) tenía cientos de pasillos y yo obviamente había tomado el que no iba hacia mi habitación. Me paré en mitad de él y decidí que era hora de comenzar a utilizar los sentidos aumentados que ahora poseía y comencé a escuchar atentamente todo lo que había a mi alrededor: pisadas lejanas en las plantas bajas del edificio, un olor a perfumes y especias, el crepitar de las gotas sobre el agua… Hay muchos más seres allí de lo que yo me esperaba. No quería encontrarme con nadie, preferiría evitar a toda costa cualquier conflicto. La mejor opción era volver sobre mis pasos y empezar de nuevo la marcha; así que me giré y reanudé mi camino de regreso al salón.

Pero la mala suerte parece acompañarme incluso en este mundo.

Una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió de repente, dejándome ver salir una joven realmente bella. Era muy bajita, con el pelo negro y cortado desigualmente en todas direcciones enmarcándole perfectamente un hermoso rostro, como el de un hada. Sus ojos eran dorados, como el oro líquido y tenía un cuerpo increíble. Todo eran curvas perfectas mirara donde mirara. Ella pareció escrutarme de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho con ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Alice! ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella.-Dije tímidamente.

-Hueles muy bien, entiendo por qué Jasper te ha traído aquí con nosotras.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, ¿formas parte de las concubinas verdad? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se traía a ninguna nueva. Te va a encantar estar aquí, todas las demás son muy amables y te caerán muy bien pero cuando Jasper va en busca de alguna de nosotras hay cierta competividad, tú entiendes. ¡Él es tan guapo! ¿Ya has estado con él? Es un amante maravilloso ¿cierto?

Mi mundo se había desquebrajado por momentos a cada palabra que iba diciendo Alice. ¿Jasper tenía un harem de concubinas? ¿Y él creía que yo iba a formar parte de él? Nunca. Jamás. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos pero no pensaba derramarlas en frente de esta desconocida. Así que tomé hacia delante por el pasillo sin ni siquiera despedirme de la chica.

-¡Ey Bella, por ahí no se va a nuestras habitaciones asignadas!- Creo oír que dijo eso, pero sinceramente me daba absolutamente igual lo que dijera. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible a mi habitación y descargar todo el peso que estaba soportando en mi interior.

Apresuré mis pasos y para sorpresa grata encontré la puerta exacta de mi cuarto. La abrí para poder entrar y luego cerrar con un sonoro portazo. Me lancé a la cama para dejar caer todas mis lágrimas sobre mi almohada. Acababa de reclamar a un hombre, o mejor dicho a un dios, que resulta que tenía varias concubinas disponibles para él. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¿Cómo un hombre tan arrebatadoramente atractivo iba a fijarse en mí? Yo solo era una chica normal y corriente que acababa de convertirse en un vampiro por accidente. Él no era para mí, aunque mi instinto me grite que él es el elegido para ser mi compañero o lo que sea que mi nueva especie me esté demandando.

Yo no iba a ser una más en su palacio. Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas sin poderlas detener. No sabía que siendo vampira iba a poder llorar. Ojalá con esta nueva vida no existieran los sentimientos. La rabia inunda mi cuerpo y yo me levantó de la cama para dirigir toda mi frustración hacia la mesa de escritorio que hay junto a la pared de en frente. Mis puños la golpean con fuerzas y esta se rompe en astillas. Tomo una de sus patas y comienzo a destrozar todo los muebles que hay allí. No me importaba nada. Estoy furiosa con Jasper y sobre todo conmigo por haberme dejado llevar por las estúpidas hormonas. La habitación está completamente destruida, a excepción de la cama. No quiero quedarme aquí. Prefiero irme al mundo de los humanos. Aprenderé a controlar mi sed de sangre, no pienso matar a nadie; intentaré probar a beber de animales y si eso no funciona beberé de las personas pero sin llegar a matarlas o transformarlas. No pienso dejar que nadie pase por todo lo que yo he pasado. Me voy de aquí. No quiero ver nunca más a Jasper. Me ha mentido, creía que sería solo mío y resulta que deberé compartirlo con no sé cuantas más mujeres.

Veo la ropa que llevo y no me gusta en estos momentos nada. Así que me dirijo hacia el vestidor con las puertas rotas y tomó unos vaqueros, un jersey y unas botas de tobillo. No me importan que me vean, me da igual que piensen que soy una desagradecida. No quiero ver al hombre que deseo que sea mío pero que resulta ser de todas. Nunca compartiré.

La furia y la tristeza luchan en mi interior una terrible batalla. Y lo peor de todo es que la tristeza es la ganadora. Los pasillos me asfixian, me siento atrapada en el laberinto que forman. Solo quiero salir de aquí y volver a mi mundo, allí nada podrá volverme a hacer daño porque ahora el monstruo al que hay que tenerle miedo soy yo misma.

Bajo unas escaleras que no tengo ni idea donde me llevarán, descendiendo un escalón tras otro y siento que estoy más cerca de mi destino. Cuando por fin llego a la planta baja del lugar me encuentro con una puerta que da hacia unos jardines. Al salir de allí todos los olores de las hermosas flores me golpean. Es un lugar de magnífica belleza pero en estos momentos no tengo la suficiente fuerza para deleitarme con ella. Mis pasos son firmes y decididos, pero está claro que todo no puede salir bien y me topo con el pequeño dragón dorado cuyo nombre era Fafnir.

-¡Ama Bella! ¡Está muy guapa! ¿Viene a ver el lindo jardín? Al amo Jasper le encanta pasear por él.

La mera mención de él hace que mi rabia vuelva a fluir por mis venas.

-No Fafnir, me voy de aquí.-Le respondí con frialdad.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta el lugar? El amo Jasper lo cambiará para usted. Él quiere hacerla feliz. Sí, sí.

-Me da igual. Solo que no quiero estar aquí. Vuelvo a mi mundo Fafnir.

-¡No! ¿Por qué ama? ¿Qué pasó? ¡No puede salir! Es peligroso; se avecinan tiempos de guerra y fuera de esta fortaleza corre grave peligro si no está acompañada del amo.

-¡Es que no quiero estar con él!- Chillé a viva voz rompiendo de nuevo a llorar.-No quiero estar con él.-Susurro y caigo de rodillas por el dolor que golpea en mi pecho.

El pequeño dragón queda impactado por mis palabras y su rostro se torna triste ante ellas. Él no lo entiende, él siempre se pondrá a favor de su amo.

-El amo Jasper es muy bueno Bella. Él nunca le hará daño.

-¡Sí que lo hará! ¡Ya lo ha hecho! ¡No pienso ser una de sus concubinas!- Enterré mi rostro ente mis manos para no sentir más vergüenza por mi llanto.

-Él no la ve así, nunca podrás ser una de ellas. Usted es su compañera, su consorte.

-¡Mientes Fafnir!

-No lo hago amita, él ha esperado mucho por usted. Nunca serás menos que su pareja para él.

No quería escuchar sus palabras, seguro que eran puras falacias pero… ¿Y si fueran ciertas? ¡No! No puedo creer en ellas; debo ser fuerte.

Tengo que irme. Todo está decidido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Voilá! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de la historia.<strong>

**¿Me dejarán sus comentarios para saber su opinión? ¡Por favor! Me haría mucha ilusión saber los que opinan, si les está gustando o no… O cualquier cosa que deseen decir.**

**Recuerdo mi perfil en Facebook: "Mizar Cullen".**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Agradecer a: ****marieisahale****, ****Bella Salvatore. Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas. Nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4.<strong>

_Bella POV._

-¡Quítate de en medio Fafnir! ¡No pienso quedarme en este sitio nunca más!- Le grité al dragón dorado, estaba tan cabreada que en estos momentos que nada más me importaba que llegar a dichosa puerta y volver a mi mundo.

-¡No puedo dejarla hacer eso amita! El amo Jasper me encargó su cuidado y no pienso desobedecer su orden. Usted tiene que estar a salvo. Además, mi amo se pondrá muy triste si te vas amita Bella.-Dijo el dragón tratando de acercarse más a mí. Yo intenté moverme hacia el lado izquierdo para rodearlo valiéndome de la velocidad vampírica que hace poco había adquirido. Pero todo fue en vano, el dichoso dragón aumentó su tamaño y me rodeó con todo su cuerpo. La sensación era como si una boa constrictor comenzara a enrollarse en uno mismo salvo que la única diferencia era que Fafnir no me asfixiaba para luego comerme, simplemente quería apresarme para que no pudiera huir.

-¡Suéltame Fafnir! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Déjame irme!- La rabia y el enfado eran muy visibles en mi voz. Saber que Jasper tenía concubinas me había causado mucho dolor.

-¡Quédese quieta amita! No quiero hacerle daño. Por favor, deja de moverte ama Bella, no puedo dejar que la oportunidad que tiene el amo Jasper de ser feliz se desperdicie por un malentendido.- Trató de razonar el dragón en vano.

-¡No! Él las tiene a todas ellas, pues que se quede con ellas. No quiero estar aquí Fafnir, no soportaría verlo con otra que no fuese yo.

-Y no lo estará. Tú eres su compañera, amita Bella. Estás por encima de las concubinas. Jasper hará que nunca más se tope con ninguna de ellas por el palacio. Se lo aseguro.

-¿Encontrarme con ellas? ¿Las seguiría teniendo aquí aun estando yo? ¡Nunca aceptaré eso Fafnir! ¡Suéltame!- Esa ridícula idea alteró por completo todos mis nervios y me hicieron perder el control totalmente; una fuerza superior a mí emergió desde lo más profundo de mi ser y saliendo de mi cuerpo como una onda azul expansiva. El dragón dorado cayó inconsciente y enrollado a mis pies.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso esto era un poder especial por ser un vampiro? ¿Era posible? No importaba, en estos momentos tenía que huir y escapar de este mundo. Salí del círculo que el cuerpo de Fafnir había formado a mis pies y me agaché junto a él para ver si estaba bien. Yo no quería hacerle daño, esto que había pasado no me lo esperaba. Puse mi mano derecha sobre su hocico y un cálido aliento la bañó. Menos mal, aun respiraba de forma constante. Solo estaba desmayado. Me levanté de su lado y comencé a correr rápidamente. En frente de mí había una gran puerta de hierro que daba al exterior y procedí a abrirla. ¡Por fin afuera! La puerta se cerró tras de mí mientras yo me quedaba alucinada por lo que mis ojos veían. Nada era lo que me esperaba. Yo creía que encontraría un cielo rojo y con una atmosfera de azufre, con tierras secas y oscuras llenas de seres monstruosos que te harían temblar de miedo con solo su presencia… Pero ¿esto? Increíble. Este mundo era como si hubieran hecho una copia de Alicia en el País de las maravillas: Flores y setas gigantescas, balancines de caballos con alas de libélulas, mariposas de todos los colores volando en conjunto de un lado a otro, colibríes gigantes revoloteando de flor en flor… Todo era tan colorido y desconcertante, ¿aquí vivían los monstruos aterradores de los libros?

Dejar de deslumbrarte con la belleza del paisaje y sal de aquí ya Bella. Déjate de tonterías. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! Era tan fascinante todo lo que mis ojos veían… En el horizonte emergía una luz azul con tintes verdosos que llamaba totalmente la atención y algo me decía que era hacia donde debía dirigirme. Armándome de valor, comencé a correr lo más rápido que mi nuevo cuerpo podía, esquivando raíces de árboles y animales pequeños que se cruzaban por mi camino. No sé cuánto tiempo necesité para llegar a las puertas que separaban ambos mundos pero ahí estaba, delante de mí. Por suerte para mí, no había nadie a la vista por aquí; quizás esta no fuera la única puerta que habría, a lo mejor en distintos lugares estratégicos estaban colocadas otras igual a esta puerta.

Caminé con paso seguro hacia ella, bailando en mi mente una y otra vez la imagen de Jasper en nuestra despedida. Mi corazón dolía, recordar la sonrisa que me regaló era como un puñal que se clavaba en mi pecho. Cuando él regresara yo no estaría ahí para recibirlo. Pero por mucho que Fafnir me asegurase que para Jasper yo no sería una concubina más no pensaba quedarme para salir de dudas. Solo con imaginar a Jasper dándome la bienvenida a su harem particular me hacía hervir la sangre y mi corazón se contraía. ¿Cómo ser capaz de consentir que la persona que se supone que es tuya tome a otras además de ti? ¡No lo soportaría! Si me quedase mi sed de sangre sería demencial hacia las otras mujeres. Yo había reclamado a Jasper solo para mí, pero ¿las demás habrían hecho lo mismo? ¿Todas ellas habrían bebido de él? La furia ante esa idea me hacía desear romperles el cuello a todas ellas. ¡Él era mío! ¡Su sangre cantaba para mí!

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Solo estoy divagando, tengo que irme, tengo que dejar marchar a Jasper. Aunque no se puede dejar ir algo que nunca fue tuyo…

Las puertas están a menos de dos pasos más. La frontera entre este mundo de fantasía y el mundo real mío es como una especie de superficie de espejo. Mi reflejo se mostraba ante mí y no me gustaba para nada. En mi rostro con ojos rojos se veía la rabia y el dolor por la traición. Y así me vería para siempre hasta que consiguiese olvidarme de Jasper, de su sabor, de su olor, de la manera tan hermosa que tiene de besarme…

Era hora de partir. Era momento de volver.

.

.

.

_Jasper POV._

Mis hombres habían montado el campamento cerca de los territorios de María. Ella ya sabría de nuestra presencia y no tardaría en llegar alguno de sus emisarios para ofrecer un diálogo de paz para llegar a un buen acuerdo. Ella sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra mi ejército, eran los hombres más fuertes y hábiles de todas las tierras de este mundo, aunque según mis espías el ejército de ella había aumentado considerablemente en número, no obstante todos los nuevos guerreros eran neófitos, los cuales se caracterizaban por dejarse llevar completamente por sus instintos y confiar demasiado en su nueva fuerza. Reflexionar en los neófitos me hizo pensar en Isabella. Ella hacía solo unas cuantas horas que había nacido en esta nueva existencia y nuestro primer encuentro aun siendo de lo más excitante había surgido por su instinto de sed como vampiro recién nacida. Mierda, no tenía que haberme ido, a lo mejor comenzaba a deambular por el palacio y oía cosas sobre mí que no le gustarían nada… Y yo no estaría para explicárselas correctamente. ¡Maldita sea María por querer hacer una guerra justo cuando había encontrado a Bella!

-Sire.

-Dime Emmett.- Le dije a mi hombre de mayor confianza mientras seguía de espaldas con los brazos cruzados hacia atrás y viendo toda la extensión de nuestro campamento desde mi tienda.

-La diosa María cuenta con alrededor de tres mil guerreros, solo mil de ellos no son neófitos.-Eso me desconcertó, provocando que girara mi cabeza para fijar mis ojos sobre mi guerrero.

-¿Estás diciendo que María ha convertido a dos mil humanos en vampiros? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sabemos, Carlise ha estado investigando sobre ello y la única conclusión a la que llega es que la diosa mandó a un elevado número de sus hombres el año anterior para quedarse en el mundo de los mortales y convertir al mayor número posible de personas para traerlos aquí en cuanto las puertas se abrieron ayer.

-¡Mierda!- mascullé mientras me giraba para apoyarme en la mesa donde había un mapa de todas las tierras del sur y las puertas de Samhain principales.- Hay que detener todo esto antes de que millones de personas mueran y el caos se siembre en el mundo de los mortales. Lo primero será reunirme con ella para tratar de frenar toda esta locura pacíficamente, si no… Me temo que será necesario eliminarla.

-¿Se verá capaz sire?

Entendía perfectamente porqué Emmett me hacía esta pregunta. Él creía que a lo mejor me dolería terminar con la vida de mi antigua amante. Pero mucho más lejos de la realidad. Mi tiempo con María fue hace milenios y dicho periodo fue el peor de mi vida. Acabé asqueado de todo lo que viví a su lado, ella no era más que un ser sediento del dolor ajeno que disfrutaba el poder de hacer sufrir a todos los que la rodeaban, incluso a mí, a su amante. Los errores hacen aprender a uno y la venda que tapaba mis ojos respecto a ella cayó cuando dejó que violaran delante suya a una niña pequeña… El engendro que se atrevió a realizar tal acción murió en el acto cuando me enteré de ello. Y María simplemente se rio de ello.

"_¿Qué más daba? Solo era una niña llorona y un oscuro que ya no me servía para nada."_

Maldita fuera ella.

-Sí, no me temblará el pulso Emmett. Estate tranquilo.

-¿Cree que hay alguien más implicado en esto, sire?

-Por supuesto. María no sería capaz de llevar tal acción ella sola. Seguro que tiene el apoyo de uno de los Vulturis.

-¿James?

-Su hermana, Victoria. Según recuerdo, ellas dos eran muy amigas.

-Joder sire esto no pinta nada bien. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Será mejor mandar un aviso a Eleazar. Al ser el señor de las tierras del este podrá ayudarnos a detener la rebelión de los otros dos reinos.

-A él no le interesa para nada los juegos de política. Y le gusta curiosear el mundo mortal según mis fuentes.

-No querrá perder su diversión.- Con esto último, Emmett asintió a modo de despido y partió para llevar el mensaje al reino del este.

Esta absurda locura tenía que acabar ya. Nada bueno saldría de aquí si perdíamos.

Me hallaba sentado en una de las cómodas pieles en el suelo de la tienda cuando de repente irrumpió dentro de ella no otro que mi dragón favorito.

-¡Amo!- Gritó de manera angustiada.

-¿Qué ocurre Fafnir? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te encargué proteger el palacio…-Espera un momento. ¡Bella!- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?- Pregunté preocupado.

-La amita Bella se ha ido, amo. Ella no quería quedarse más aquí.- Dijo rompiendo a llorar. Nunca lo había visto tan mal.

-¿Qué pasó maldita sea?

-Ella, ella… Creo que se encontró con una de sus concubinas amo. Y el ama se enfadó y no quiso quedarse a esperarlo. Yo le dije que usted no la veía con una de ellas, que ella era especial para usted pero no me creyó. Traté de detenerla pero ella me dejó inconsciente.

-¿Inconsciente? ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?- ¡Joder! Mi compañera acaba de dejarme. Dolía como la mierda.

-El amita Bella tiene poderes sire. Ella puede arrojar como un escudo de fuerza.

Yo caminaba de un lado a otro de la tienda tirando de mi cabello de forma desesperada. Joder, no había caído en las concubinas; no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ellas desde que Bella apareció en mi estudio. Tengo que encontrarla. No puedo dejarla vagar sola por su mundo. Ella no querrá hacerle daño a nadie.

No permitiré que me deje. Ella es mía. Desde el momento que bebió de mi sangre ella firmó su destino.

-Vete al castillo Fafnir, y encárgate de trasladar a las mujeres a otro palacio donde puedan realizar otro trabajo. Ya no estarán bajo mi tutela. A partir de ahora no tomaré a otra mujer que no sea Isabella.

-Vaya a por ella amo. El ama estaba muy triste y enojada.

-Ella no se librará tan fácil de mí, Fafnir.

No lo hará.

.

.

.

Bella había estado deambulando de un lado a otros por las calles de la ciudad. Ocultándose de los humanos cada vez que había alguno cerca de ella. Sabía que su sed de sangre estaba aumentando por momentos y debía interceder cuanto antes. Así que decidí salir de mi escondite y me dirigí hacia el banco del parque donde se encontraba sentada mirando al lago.

-Te encontré.

-¡Tú! No te quiero ver. ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó con furia mientras se levantaba de la banca para irse.

-No pienso irme y tú tampoco lo harás.- Le dije agarrándola de la muñeca y obligándola a darse la vuelta para enfrentarme.- Tenemos que hablar. O mejor dicho, yo tengo que hablar para aclararte todas las cosas.

-¡No quiero escucharte! Vuelve a tu mundo de fantasía y diviértete con todo el harem de mujeres que te esperan en tu estúpido palacio y mueren por-

Ya no pudo continuar hablando porque tomé sus labios en un beso voraz. Ella estaba realmente celosa y tenía la estúpida idea de que preferiría a todas las otras mujeres antes que a ella. Mujer tonta. Ella trató de apartarme, empujando con sus pequeñas manos mi pecho pero todo era en vano, yo era el doble de fuerte que ella. La agarré fuertemente por la cintura y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, dejando que la sed que tenía por su calor quedase un poco menguada. Mis labios se movían contra los suyos de manera anhelante, deseaba con todas mis ganas que me devolviera el beso pero sabía que hasta que no aclarase todo ella no se entregaría a mis caricias. De mala gana, detuve el beso y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos en estos momentos por el enfado y por la sed.

-Escúchame bien Isabella. Tú nunca vas a ser una simple concubina más. Jamás. Tú eres mi compañera y desde el momento que me reclamaste escribiste tu sentencia. Seré tuyo por toda la eternidad y tú, mi pequeña y valiente mujer, serás mi consorte.

Bella había dejado de pelear contra mí pero aún mantenía su ceño fruncido.

-¿Y las otras mujeres?- Dijo la última palabra con un gruñido.

-Ellas se irán a otro lugar. No quiero que estén cerca de ti. No te preocupes más por ellas.

-No sé si creerte. No quiero volver a sentir toda la rabia que he sufrido al pensar en ti con otra mujer. Lo odio Jasper, es horrible esa imagen que no ha parado de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si descubres que la mujer que has reclamado como tuya tiene a todo un grupo de hombres dispuestos a satisfacerla?

-Mataría a todos esos hombres y le haría saber a mi mujer a quien pertenece.

-Eres tan extremista.

-¿Yo? ¿Extremista? Mira quien fue a hablar, la que huye al menor inconveniente. Tú te enfadarías conmigo Bella pero cuando me hube enterado de que te habías ido me entraron los mil demonios. Me abandonaste, tú, mujer infernal. No vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa. ¿Entendiste? – Estaba tan cabreado porque ella había decidido tomar la opción sencilla…

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza dejando que su largo cabello se moviese sobre sus hombros.

-Júramelo Isabella. Prométeme que no volverás a dejarme ante el menor indicio de duda. Ahora solo estás tú, solamente tú. Júralo.

-Te lo juro Jas.- Dijo de manera tímida.

-Está bien. Será mejor que volvamos. Las cosas se están complicando.

Nos hice desaparecer de ese parque para surgir en mis aposentos. Necesitaba tener a Bella solo unos minutos más antes de marcharme. Tenía demasiada sed de su cuerpo.

-Adoro como hueles cariño.- Le dije mientras recorría su cuello de manera ascendente hasta que llegué a sus labios para comenzar a besarla mientras la alzaba para llevarla hasta la cómoda y sentarla allí.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus manos despeinaban mi cabello. Pegué con fuerza mi abultada erección a su pubis. Mis manos recorrieron sus muslos de arriba abajo, para luego ascender hasta el borde de la camiseta y meter mis manos debajo de esta. La piel de Bella se erizó bajo mi contacto y su respiración se entrecortó. Despegué mis labios de los suyos cuando mi mano llegó a la copa de su sujetador, era demasiada la tentación pero quería respetar cualquier decisión que ella tomase. Mi frente estaba apoyada en la suya y nuestros ojos se devoraban el uno al otro.

-¿Puedo tocarte Isabella? Me muero de ganas por acariciarte.

-Sí, por favor.

Y el último pensamiento coherente se perdió dentro de mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Voilá! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo sé, soy mala por cortar en la mejor parte ^^¿Qué les pareció Jasper? ¿Y todas las cosas de las que nos hemos ido enterando? ¡Uff! Haber que pasa en el próximo capítulo...<br>**

**¿Me dejarán sus comentarios para saber su opinión? ¡Por favor! Me haría mucha ilusión saber los que opinan, si les está gustando o no… O cualquier cosa que deseen decir.**

**Recuerdo mi perfil en Facebook: "Mizar Cullen".**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Agradecer a: ****Tanya Masen Cullen, marcela, Bella Salvatore, marieisahale****, ****lema26, helenagonzalez26-athos, Suu Cullen. Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas. Nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Siento la tardanza. He tenido varias cosas por hacer, así como actualizar mi otra historia.**

**Aviso importante: este capítulo es bastante subido de tono… Espero que lean bajo responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5.<strong>

_Jasper POV_

Calor. Mucho calor. El ardiente deseo que me está consumiendo me está volviendo loco. Los besos de mi Isabella me están convirtiendo en un completo adicto a ella, cada caricia de su lengua es un tramo más de la cadena que me une al hambre por su piel. Suave y dulce. Un completo manjar es esta mujer que tengo en mis brazos. Su cuerpo pide a gritos por mi toque y yo muero de deseo por darle todo lo que pide. Seré un dios, pero en esta habitación la que tiene todo el poder es ella.

La beso con todo el hambre que padezco. Su boca es como un oasis en pleno desierto y yo, hombre sediento, creo que todo esto es un producto de mi imaginación. Sus manos se hunden en mi pelo, dando ligeros tirones de él, provocando pequeños gruñidos de placer en mí. Su camiseta y mi camisa habían desaparecido del camino dejando nuestros pechos pegados el uno al otro. Adoraba la sensación de sus senos aplastados en mi torso. Mi boca gruñó ante la idea de degustarlos.

Y eso iba a hacer en estos momentos.

Desplacé mis manos a través de su cintura para llegar a la piel de su hermosa espalda, allí ascendí lentamente; muy despacio, provocando en el camino que todo el cuerpo de Bella se erizase bajo mi toque. El cierre del sujetador no fue ningún impedimento para mis manos, en un rápido movimiento me deshice del sujetador, liberando al fin los pechos de mi consorte. Tuve que detener el beso para poder bajar mi mirada hasta ellos y admirar la vista. Rápidamente Isabella se llevó las manos para cubrirse pero yo no quería que fuera tímida conmigo en estos momentos. Ahora ni nunca.

-No te cubras Bella. Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han podido ver jamás. Déjame admirarte.-Le dije al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus manos para separarlas de ella.

-Es que me da vergüenza. Nunca había hecho esto con nadie.-Sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Tan hermosa.

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras. Eres mía.

Volví a tomar sus labios con los míos mientras tomaba su cintura y la alzaba para cargarla sobre mi cuerpo. Bella rápidamente rodeó mis caderas con su esbeltas piernas y nos guie hasta la inmensa cama de la habitación. Bella, en un ataque de valentía rompió nuestro beso y descendió hasta mi cuello en el cual comenzó a besar y a lamer, repartiendo pequeñas succiones que me estaban volviendo loco; el remate fue cuando me mordió a la altura de la yugular suavemente para luego calmar esa zona con una lenta y prolongada lamida de su lengua. No lo pude soportar más. Me levanté levemente sobre el cuerpo de mi mujer y busqué apresuradamente el cierre de sus pantalones, abriéndolo de un tirón, lo cual ocasionó que el botón saliera volando al otro lado de la habitación y casi hice añicos la cremallera también. Tomé la cinturilla del pantalón y lo bajé por sus hermosas piernas. Isabella me miraba fascinada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pupilas dilatadas debido al deseo. Deseo por mí.

Volví a cubrirla con mi cuerpo para tomar de nuevo su boca. Lamí la dulce comisura de sus labios, mordisqueando su labio inferior para que abriese para mí su boca. Gimió y eso me permitió saquear su boca con mi lengua, lamí el cielo del paladar para un segundo siguiente encontrarme inmerso en un pulso de lenguas. Ambas ávidas, ambas dominantes. Cuando a ambos nos faltó el oxígeno comencé a repartir besos por su cuello para ir descendiendo poco a poco, despacio, sin ninguna prisa, hasta sus pechos. Sin poderlo evitar, apreté mi mejilla contra su seno derecho para a continuación morder su pezón delicadamente; tan dulce y tan tentador. Con mi mano tomé su otro pecho para darle la misma atención. Eran hermosos, firmes y llenos por el placer, duros y turgentes para poder degustarlos a mi antojo. Rocé con mi barbilla la piel de su esternón, dejando una leve marca rojiza debido a mi incipiente barba. Me desplacé hacia el otro seno y comencé a chuparlo con un hambre desesperada. Bella gemía y se retorcía por mis atenciones, todos esos sonidos maravillosos que emergían de su garganta me alentaban a seguir más allá.

Mientras tomaba con mis dos manos sus senos para seguir masajeándolos, comencé a prodigar besos por la piel de su vientre hasta que llegué al ombligo en el cual introduje mi lengua. Mi mujer se retorció de gusto y sus caderas se alzaron levemente hacia mí. Volví a hundir la lengua en su ombligo y como nueva respuesta por parte de Isabella fue que sus manos tomaron mi cabello y tiraron levemente de él.

-Jasper por favor…-Su voz implorante y ronca por la necesidad.

-¿Qué quieres cariño?

-Yo… Yo… No lo sé. Solo, yo solo… Me quemo aquí.-Me dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, donde el filo de sus braguitas se encontraban.

Cristo. Mi mujer ardía en su interior por mí.

Tomé los lados de sus braguitas y las bajé por su cuerpo, dejando a mi Isabella desnuda completamente ante mis ojos. Hermosa, realmente hermosa. Sin quererme quedar atrás, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y mientras seguía admirando la vista del bello cuerpo de mi consorte, me deshice de mis pantalones quedando en las mismas condiciones que Bella. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida seguramente de que no llevase ropa interior y de verme desnudo por primera vez. Su mirada viajó por todo mi cuerpo, admirando mi torso y bajando poco a poco hasta detener su vista en mi miembro, el cual esta duro y erecto por y para ella. Solo ella. Vislumbré en sus ojos una ligera incertidumbre, ¿por qué?

-Jasper… ¿Serás capaz de caber en mí? Yo no sé nada pero eres, eres… uhm eres grande. ¿De verdad podrás entrar en mí?-El rubor furioso de sus mejillas se extendió hasta la parte superior de sus pechos. Era tan adorable. Tan inocente.

Volví a subirme a la cama para colocarme de nuevo entre sus piernas. Sin darle opción a más, tomé sus labios de manera suave y cuando di por concluido el beso apoyé mi frente en la suya al mismo tiempo que fijaba mis ojos en los suyos.

-Entre nosotros no hay dudas. Ninguna. Fuiste hecha para mí al igual que yo lo fui para ti. Encajaremos como uno solo cariño. Confía en mí.

Queriendo retomar por donde lo dejé, volví a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar al precioso centro de mi mujer. Puse un dedo en cada uno de los labios vaginales, abriéndolos, para que se mostrara ante mí su clítoris terso y rosado del que emanaba un aroma embriagador, a mujer, a mi Isabella. Sin poderlo soportar más, agaché mi cabeza para comenzar a lamerlo suavemente, deleitándome con los ligeros gemidos que comenzaron a desprenderse de la garganta de mi consorte. Envolví mis labios alrededor del botón de nervios para comenzarlo a succionar al mismo tiempo que empecé a hacer círculos en la entrada de su cuerpo. Cuando la excitación de Bella aumentó empapándome los dedos con su exquisito néctar, decidí hundir mi dedo índice en su pubis. Tan apretada. Tan caliente. Moría por estar en su interior. Pero quería que Bella estuviera más mojada, más dispuesta y más excitada si era posible. Así que comencé a lamer su clítoris con más rapidez mientras movía mi dedo hacia fuera y hacia dentro lentamente. Los gemidos de mi Isabella comenzaron a ir en aumento a medida que yo incrementaba el ritmo de mis caricias. Su sabor era lo más exquisito que alguna vez hubiese degustado, definitivamente su cuerpo sería mi templo del placer para toda la eternidad.

-¡Jasper por favor!

Bella gritó desesperad a por la necesidad y yo malditamente loco por deleitarme con su orgasmo mordí sosegadamente su clítoris; catapultándola hasta el filo del placer y ella sin poder resistirlo más, elevó sus caderas y gritó, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo la recorría desde su columna vertebral hasta la ingle formando un torrente de lava que la hizo estremecer al igual que a mí. Acerqué mi boca hacia su entrada para lamer cada uno de los jugos que salían de su abertura, llenándome la lengua con el sabor de mi consorte. Cuando la sentí relajarse, me acerqué hasta su rostro y la besé apasionadamente, dejando que ella se degustase a sí misma.

Mi miembro dolía por la espera y sin poder soportarlo más, comencé a hundirme lentamente en ella. Bella gimió levemente en mi boca ante mi intrusión pero ahora no podía detenerme, era demasiado el tiempo que llevaba esperando por este momento. De un solo movimiento me hundí por completo en ella. Me quedé quieto, dejando que mi mujer se acostumbrase a mi tamaño mientras yo repartía pequeños besos por su rostro y su cuello. Estar de esta manera era el paraíso hecho carne, tenerla a mi alrededor era un completo deleite, una hermosa locura que me hacía aliviar mi funesta existencia en su ternura.

-Jasper…

-Lo siento cariño. Ya pasó. Nunca más dolerá.

Sin siquiera esperármelo, Bella tomó entre sus pequeñas manos mi rostro y me regaló el beso más dulce que jamás en mi larga vida he experimentado. Sus caderas se mecieron sosegadamente contra las mías y esa fue la señal para comenzar a moverme en su contra. Empecé a embestir pausadamente, sin prisas, recorriéndola por dentro hasta casi tocar su matriz. Ella arqueó la espalda y ciñó mis caderas con sus piernas. Gruñí ante el placer que estaba sintiendo, acelerando mis movimientos poco a poco y deleitándome con los gemidos de mi compañera. Bella estaba cerca de volverse a correr y yo deseaba verla de nuevo, la penetré más fuerte y profundo intentando controlarme hasta que ella llegase al orgasmo, hasta que sentí como se contraía a mi alrededor y yo me dejé ir. Volviéndonos uno solo, mezclando nuestras esencias, formando un único corazón.

-¡Jasper!

Bella gritó fuerte y clavó sus pequeños colmillos en mi cuello para comenzar a beber de mí. Mis colmillos se habían alargado y la sed de la sangre de mi compañera ardía en mi garganta, así que sin poder controlarme más me dejé ir, hundiendo mis colmillos en su esbelto cuello y maravillándome del sabor de su esencia. Sabía que era una locura. Debería para en este mismo momento y alejarme de esta ambrosía que ésta degustando pero era algo completamente superior a mí. Mi instinto me obligaba a marcarla, a sellar nuestra unión para el resto de la eternidad. Porque una vez que la sed de sangre emergía dentro de un dios era imposible de detener; y solo bebería de su compañera eterna destinada. De nadie más.

Ahora y siempre.

Isabella gimió fuertemente y sentí cómo volvía a contraerse en torno a mí. Su reacción, al igual que su sangre, volvieron a encender mis ganas por ella así que comencé a penetrarla mientras los dos dejábamos de beber del otro y empezamos de nuevo a movernos juntos, haciendo la danza más antigua de todas.

.

.

.

Los dos nos encontrábamos tumbados en la cama, tapados por las suaves sábanas y arropados por el calor del otro. Bella tenía echada su pierna sobre mi muslo, jugueteando con sus dedos de los pies con el fino bello de la espinilla de mi otra pierna. Su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras su mano paseaba por mi pecho, haciendo dibujos sin formas sobre mi piel.

Una caricia lenta, una caricia entre amantes.

Entretanto, yo me encontraba acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo con mi mano, degustando con la yema de mis dedos la suavidad cremosa de su piel. Me encantaría poder detener el tiempo en este justo momento, pero incluso los dioses tenemos ciertas limitaciones a la hora de jugar con el espacio-tiempo. Maldición. Yo solo quiero robar unos pocos minutos para disfrutarlos con mi mujer. Porque sí, ahora era mía completamente.

-¿En qué piensas Bella? Estás muy callada.- ¿Quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de los que acabábamos de hacer? Espero que no. Porque si no sería un duro golpe para digerir.

-Es solo que estoy asimilando todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en tan poco tiempo Jas.

-No pienses tanto cariño, esto tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir. Llevaba tantos años muerto de hambre por ti. Y ni creas que con esto he tenido suficiente como para saciar una décima parte de ello.- Le dije moviéndola un poco para poderle mirar su bello rostro.

Su cara se coloreó de un ligero rubor rosa, tan adorable…

-Creo que a mí me pasa igual. Ahora estoy calmada y saciada pero quizás luego tenga más ganas de ti.

La miré sorprendido por sus palabras. No me esperaba que hiciera esas declaraciones tan abiertamente con lo tímida que es. Es tan intrigante, tan misteriosa y fascinante. Nunca dejaré de querer resolver todo el enigma que ella es en sí.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto Jasper? Yo nunca he sido una persona tan sensorial y pasional. Siempre me he dejado guiar por mi mente y nunca por mis instintos. ¿Por qué contigo eso no ocurre Jas?- Y daba gracias que solo fuera conmigo.

-Simplemente porque soy yo, cariño.- le dije dedicándole mi sonrisa daleada.

-Eso ha sido muy arrogante de tu parte Jas.-Su risa angelical llenó la habitación y provocó una fuerte opresión de felicidad en mi corazón.

-Pero es cierto.- Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo decidí proceder para explicárselo.- Al transformarte en un oscuro, en una vampira, tus instintos, emociones y sentidos se amplifican soberanamente. Tu ser se percata de emociones que anteriormente eran invisibles para ti y al encontrar a tu compañero todo esto se triplica por mil. Toda tú canta para mí como yo lo hago para ti. Por eso, todas estas emociones que sientes son normales, todo lo que ocurre entre nosotros es algo natural entre los oscuros.

-Entonces… ¿Soy tu compañera?-preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué parte del ahora y siempre no te ha quedado claro cariño? Eres mía. Fin de la historia. Acéptalo.

-Eres muy mandón.-Gruñó poniendo sus labios en un ligero mohín, provocando que me entrarán ganas de morderle esa boca obstinada suya.

-Vete acostumbrando cariño.

Su única respuesta fue un leve suspiro y volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro. Continuamos un rato más en silencio hasta que el cuerpo de Bella se tensó y se elevó sobre su codo para alzar su rostro hacia a mí. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?

-¡Tú me mordiste!-Vaya, con que era eso.

-Sí. No pude controlarme Bella. Me hiciste perder completamente el control.- El hermoso sonrojo volvió a aparecer por su rostro.

-¿Los dioses beben sangre?

-El hambre les llega cuando encuentran a su consorte.

-¿Entonces ahora tendrás que comenzar a beber sangre? ¿Y de quién te alimentarás?- Su ceño se frunció de nuevo…

-Sí, ahora tendré que beber sangre regularmente.- Le dije muy serio. No tenía ni idea por donde iba a salir ahora… Mejor estar preparado.

-¿De quién? No me has contestado Jasper. ¿No tendrás que beber de otras… de otras mujeres verdad?- Un nudo en su garganta se formó y un brilló malicioso bailó en sus hermosos ojos.

¡Con que eso era! Mi compañera estaba celosa ante la idea de que yo me alimentara de otra mujer que no fuera ella… Linda, muy linda. Era hermosa siendo posesiva.

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a insistir cuando vio que no le respondía al momento. Mi chica impaciente…

-Cuando un dios encuentra a su compañera únicamente beberá de ella, solo de ella. Al igual que ella beberá de él. Nada más. Se pertenecen, así como su sed por el otro.

-Así que… ¿Sólo beberás de mí?- Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a curvar sus labios y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Exactamente. Solo de ti. Al igual que tú nada más que beberás de mí y de ningún otro hombre.

-Me gusta esa idea Jas. Sabes muy bien.- Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y rozó levemente sus labios con los míos. Un beso tan tierno, como el toque de una pequeña mariposa.

Y supe que estaría perdido en ella por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Listo! ¿Qué tal fue la cosa? ¿Les gustó? Me encanta nuestro Jasper. ¿Les gustó la primera vez de nuestros protas? ^^<br>**

**¿Me dejarán sus comentarios para saber su opinión? Me haría mucha ilusión saber lo que opinan, si les está gustando o no… O cualquier cosa que deseen decir.**

**Recuerdo mi perfil en Facebook: "Mizar Cullen".**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Agradecer a: ****marieisahale****,**** helenagonzalez26-athos, Juulii, Suu Cullen. Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
